Lucifer
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: El SG-1 se enfrenta al goa'uld llamado Lucifer. ¿Podrán evitar el apocalipsis para la Tierra?
1. Primera Parte

"**LUCIFER" **

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

BASE CENTRAL DEL SGC, EN LO MÁS PROFUNDO DE UNA MONTAÑA EN UN LUGAR INDETERMINADO DE LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS DE NORTEAMÉRICA, 01:04 PM, TIEMPO DEL ESTE...

Lo ultimo que Daniel Jackson sabia antes de correr como loco por los tortuosos pasillos del complejo subterráneo, al lado de los cientos de frenéticos soldados y operarios que le imitaban, era que la alarma había sonado hacia cosa de un rato y que le había sacado de un hermoso sueño donde él y su querida Sha're caminaban apaciblemente por las dunas de Abydos.

No era la primera vez que el SGC tenia problemas, claro. De vez en cuando surgen emergencias parecidas, pero cuando la voz por los altoparlantes anuncia "Código Rojo, por favor, todo el personal a sus puestos", siempre se puede esperar lo peor.

**Jackson**: ¿Qué es esta vez?- pregunto a su compañero de aventuras, el Coronel Jack O'Neill una vez que hubo llegado a la cabina principal de control del Stargate- ¿Apophis, So'kar o Hathor?

**O'Neill**: Ninguno de ellos.

**Jackson**: ¿Y entonces por que la alarma?

**General Hammond**: (entrando en compañía de Teal'c y de Carter) Tenemos un visitante no autorizado a punto de emerger del Stargate.

**Jackson**: ¿Se sabe quien es?

**O'Neill**: Si lo supiéramos, no habría necesidad de alarma, ¿no crees?

**Carter**: Que gracioso, Coronel- comento, ocupando su puesto frente al teclado de una de las computadoras de la cabina.

En tanto, el anillo del Stargate continuaba su automático movimiento circular, marcando muy lentamente un símbolo diferente del código que se necesitaba para abrir el Portal.

**Carter**: Parece que es controlado desde el Exterior, señor- aviso, después de teclear en la computadora durante un buen rato.

**General Hammond**: ¿No se puede detener?

**Carter**: Tendríamos que cortar toda la energía en el Cuartel para eso.

**Jackson**: (totalmente fascinado por lo ocurrido) No hay tiempo... miren, ya se activo.

Un destello de luz y el iris se abrió. Como si de un estanque de agua se tratase, el luminoso reflejo del Stargate hizo sobrecoger a los soldados apostados cerca de la rampa principal, con sus armas listas y un improvisado vallado armado. Cualquier cosa podría emerger, proveniente de vaya uno a saber que mundo lejano de esta galaxia...

**General Hammond**: (hablando por un altoparlante) Atención: No disparen hasta estar seguros de que sea una amenaza.

Sorpresivamente, una figura salió por el Portal. Se trataba de un hombre mayor, aparentemente herido, cuyas ropas estaban desgarradas.

**Alienígena**: Ayuda... ayuda, por favor- susurro y se desplomo en el suelo de la rampa, inconsciente.

Al ver lo ocurrido, el General Hammond dio la orden de bajar las armas y que un equipo medico atendiera al recién llegado urgentemente.

**Carter**: (asombrada) Es un Tollan.

**Jackson**: Un Tollan... ¿herido?

**Carter**: No me gusta nada...

SALA DE ATENCIÓN MEDICA DEL SGC, MINUTOS DESPUES...

El visitante Tollan había logrado recuperarse. Después de que la Doctora Fraiser le viera, se descubrió que solamente padecía algunas heridas no muy profundas, las cuales, le fueron desinfectadas y tapadas con unas gasas.

A parte de eso, también sufría de un cuadro de shock y agotamientos tremendo, algo que era muy impropio en los de su especie.

**Dra. Fraiser**: ...Pueden hablar con él, pero preferiría que no lo agobiaran- indico al SG1- Todavía esta... bastante perturbado.

**O'Neill**: No se preocupe doc, yo me hago cargo- aseguro.

Lentamente, el grupo se acerco al Tollan, quién recostado en una camilla, les miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

**Tollan**: Gracias... al Universo... que estoy con ustedes- murmuro.

**Jackson**: (tomando asiento a su lado) ¿Cuál es su nombre?

**Tollan**: Me... llamo Kendrel, y vine por que necesitamos su ayuda.

**O'Neill**: ¿Los Tollan necesitan _nuestra_ ayuda? Pensé que no solían "juntarse" con las razas inferiores...

De más esta decir que el comentario irónico del Coronel no fue bien recibido por el resto del SG1.

**O'Neill**: Lo siento. Fue algo fuera de lugar, je- se disculpo

**Jackson**: (retomando la conversación) Por favor, Kendrel, díganos por que necesitan ayuda.

**Kendrel**: Tollan fue... atacado.

La noticia cayo como bomba. Nadie dijo nada, pero todos estaban nerviosos... Incluso hasta Teal'c, que era el más serio y lógico del grupo enarco sus cejas en señal de inquietud.

Los Tollan eran muy inteligentes y avanzados, mucho más que los Goa'uld. ¿Cómo podía explicarse que fuesen atacados?

**Kendrel**: Una nueva fuerza hostil Goa'uld hizo acto de presencia- explico a sus confundidos interlocutores- A pesar de que les fue ordenado abandonar el espacio Tollan, se negaron y atacaron. Ninguno de nuestros cañones de iones pudo rivalizar con el tipo de armamento que traían... prácticamente, arrasaron con nuestras ciudades e hicieron prisioneros a la mitad de la población que sobrevivió. Yo fui enviado en busca de ayuda por el Stargate, hacia ustedes, en el momento que un grupo de sus soldados me perseguían.

**Carter**: Sencillamente me parece increíble- sentencio- ¿Qué clase de Goa'uld puede haber derrotado tan fácilmente las defensas del planeta Tollan? Creo que ni Apophis podría...

**Kendrel**: Apophis no...- negó con la cabeza- Pero Lucifer si.

Esta vez todos se quedaron sin aliento. Teal'c incluido.

**O'Neil****l**: ¿Lucifer?- repitió.

**Teal'c**: (mascullando) Lucifer- por primera vez (por lo menos, que sus amigos del SG1 recuerden) su rostro se retorció en una mueca de asco y odio sin igual.

**O'Neill**: Por lo visto, lo conoces...

**Teal'c**: Lucifer es un Goa'uld antiguo- explico, retomando la calma- Ansiaba el poder absoluto y fue el causante de la rebelión más tremenda que los Goa'ulds hubieran tenido. La Liga de los Lores lo expulso a él y a sus seguidores después de derrotarlo, a los confines de la galaxia. Jamás creí que podría llegar el día en que reaparecería.

**Kendrel**: Las fuerzas de Lucifer fueron la causa de la muerte de millones- continuo- Confiamos demasiado en nuestra tecnología y caímos... la Tierra podría ser la siguiente.

**O'Neill**: OK. Entonces esta clarísimo que debemos ir hasta allá y plantarle la cara al diablo antes de que sea tarde para todos- como siempre y a pesar de sus sarcasmos, el Coronel estaba más que dispuesto a detener cualquier amenaza, por más tremenda que esta fuese.

**Teal'c**: No será sencillo. Lucifer es de temer.

**O'Neill**: No me importa si tira fuego por la boca, tenemos que ir y detenerlo.

**Jackson**: (meditabundo) Opino igual que el Coronel. Si es tan poderoso, nada impediría que llegara hasta la Tierra.

**Carter**: Habrá que prepararse entonces para la batalla... eso si el General Hammond nos autoriza a ir- dudo.

**Jackson**: No creo que se niegue. La seguridad del planeta esta en juego.

**Carter**: (murmurando por lo bajo) El cielo nos proteja a todos.

PLANETA TOLLAN (AHORA, BASE CENTRAL DE LAS FUERZAS DE LUCIFER) HORAS MÁS TARDE, SEGÚN EL TIEMPO TERRESTRE...

Antiguamente, el planeta de los Tollan era un mundo hermoso, plagado de abundante vegetación solamente contrastada con las bellísimas ciudades cuyas torres cilíndricas de vidrio y acero se estiraban hacia arriba, como si quisieran alcanzar el celeste cielo.

Ahora, era otra cosa.

De la vegetación, nada quedaba. Todo el planeta era un páramo desolado, repleto de carroña y de ruinas quemadas. Los cielos habían mudado su color por un rojizo sangre, plagado de nubarrones cuyo aspecto causaba nauseas.

**Jackson**: No me gusta nada- susurro al Coronel, una vez que todo el SG1 hubiera cruzado el Stargate provisto de sus armas y en compañía de un grupo de soldados, como equipo de apoyo.

A la cabeza, guiando al grupo, iba Kendrel. A pesar de las negativas de la Dra. Fraiser de dejarlo ir, había insistido tanto en que su ayuda seria necesaria que no hubo otra opción.

**O'Neill**: Marchemos con cuidado- sugirió- Es muy raro que no haya guardias de seguridad cerca del Stargate.

Esto último llamaba poderosamente la atención de todos.

Después de algunos segundos de tanto deambular sigilosamente por entre los despojos de edificios y casas, el grupo encontró a sus primeros oponentes...

Varios guardias, armados con Lanzas como las de Teal'c y vistiendo unas armaduras de color negro, llevaban casi a rastras a un reducido grupo de esclavos (todos ellos Tollan).

Bajo las ordenes de O'Neill, el SG1 y los soldados que les acompañaban se apostaron detrás de los restos de una pared calcinada y esperaron el momento oportuno para caer por sorpresa a sus oponentes.

**O'Neill**: ¡AHORA!

El grito del Coronel fue el anuncio para que las fuerzas terrestres abrieran fuego. Al verse sorprendidos, los guardias de Lucifer contraatacaron con sus Lanzas, cuyos mortíferos rayos energéticos hirieron a varios soldados, pero pronto, el SG1 tomo control de la situación y logro vencerlos.

**O'Neill**: ¿Reporte de daños?

**Soldado**: Cuatro heridos, Coronel... Creo que ellos no podrán seguir.

**O'Neill**: Que regresen por el Stargate y que manden refuerzos. Creo que más adelante nos va a hacer falta.

A pesar de la victoria del SG1, Teal'c no dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados alerta a cualquier movimiento que pudiera parecer extraño. Las cosas se estaban dando demasiado fáciles y eso no era un buen signo.

Mientras los soldados heridos regresaban a la Tierra por el Portal, Kendrel se reunía con sus compañeros Tollan rescatados, quienes le dieron parte de lo acontecido desde su partida en busca de ayuda.

**Anciano Tollan**: Todo empeoro- aseguro- Los Goa'uld tomaron el edificio del Consejo Gobernante y ya nada parece detenerlos.

**Jackson**: (Preocupado) Se están moviendo demasiado rápido.

**O'Neill**: Nosotros tenemos que hacer lo mismo- se volvió hacia sus hombres- ¡Muy bien, señores, en marcha!

**Carter**: ¿Adonde vamos?

**O'Neill**: ¿Y adonde más? Al edificio del Consejo.

**Carter**: Es un suicidio.

**O'Neill**: No nos queda otra. Tarde o temprano, hacia allí iríamos.

**Jackson**: ¿No seria mejor esperar a los refuerzos?

**O'Neill**: Mi querido Dr. Jackson, serás un gran egiptólogo y un sabio lingüista, pero a la hora de tomar decisiones, yo soy el indicado. Después de todo, soy el jefe del grupo, ¿no?

**Jackson**: Muy gracioso.

RUINAS DEL EDIFICIO-CENTRO DEL CONSEJO GOBERNANTE DE TOLLAN, CUANDO LA NOCHE COMENZO DEJAR CAER SU MANTO...

Muy sigilosamente, el SG1 y el resto de las fuerzas terrestres llego al edificio circular en el que antiguamente, vivieran los gobernantes del planeta.

Ahora, el lugar era un nido Goa'uld.

Guardias de Lucifer llenaban sus pasillos y sus puertas de acceso, convirtiéndolo en una fortaleza impenetrable. Como Carter había dicho, intentar entrar allí era un suicido para el que se atreviera...

**Teal'c**: Ese es el símbolo de Lucifer- dijo, señalando a una gran bandera negra, con un círculo rojo que ondeaba en la cima de un mástil.

**Jackson**: Bien, ¿y ahora, Coronel?- pregunto el egiptólogo, irónicamente- ¿Alguna idea de que hacemos a continuación?

**O'Neill**: ¿Por qué me miras así, Daniel? ¿Acaso yo tengo que tener todas las respuestas?

**Jackson**: ¿No era usted el indicado a la hora de tomar decisiones?

**Carter**: ¡Dejen de estar discutiendo como niños y escóndanse! ¡Ahí viene un vehículo!

El aviso de Carter hizo que los dos hombres se dieran la vuelta y vieran aparecer por una calle una especie de camión con forma de gusano que se dirigía hacia el edificio.

Sin perder el tiempo, el SG1 y sus refuerzos corrieron a ocultarse en una construcción cercana (abandonada, por supuesto), desde donde tuvieron toda una panorámica de lo que acontecería a continuación.

El vehículo Goa'uld se detuvo frente el edificio del Consejo y un grupo de guardias salió a su encuentro.

**Conductor del vehículo**: (dirigiéndose a los guardias) Déjenme pasar. Traigo más esclavos para Su Majestad.

**Guardia 1**: Bien. Estábamos necesitándolos. El gran Lucifer se pondrá contento.

La visión de aquel camión que transportaba esclavos le dio al Coronel una idea. Llevarla a cabo, seria peligroso, pero no quedaba otra salida. No tardo en comunicársela al resto del SG1...

**O'Neill**: Escúchenme bien. Tenemos una chance de entrar sin ser detectados.

**Jackson**: ¿No querrá decir que...?

**O'Neill**: Si. Vamos a colarnos dentro de ese camión.

**Carter**: Es demasiado riesgo.

**O'Neill**: Riesgo es mi segundo nombre... ¡Vamos!

Moviéndose todo lo rápido que pudieron, el SG1 y los soldados lograron infiltrarse al vehículo por su parte trasera sin que nadie lo advirtiera.

En el interior, se encontraron con otros Tollan esclavizados, amarrados por pesados grilletes con cadenas. Al ver este cuadro patético, Kendrel no dudo en demostrar su fastidio.

**Kendrel**: ¡Esos malditos Goa'ulds! ¿Cómo se han atrevido a hacernos estos? ¡Pagaran cara esta humillación!

**Carter**: (tratando de calmarlo) Tranquilízate. De nada sirve exasperarse ahora. Solo nos queda confiar en que el plan del Coronel funcionara.

Con la orden dada, el camión de esclavos pudo pasar al interior del edificio del Consejo. Acto seguido, se detuvo en su gran patio interior, donde harían bajar a todos los prisioneros para llevarlos a sus diferentes destinos.

**Jackson**: Estamos en aprietos. Cuando saquen a los prisioneros, nos descubrirán...

**Carter**: ¿Y ahora?

**O'Neill**: Ahora, vamos a tener que salir a lo grande.

**Jackson**: ¿Sabe una cosa, Coronel? Usted esta loco.

**O'Neill**: (sonriendo) ¿Y que hay de nuevo?

Un guardia abrió la compuerta del vehículo. Su cara se convirtió en una mueca de sorpresa al verse apuntado por la Lanza de Teal'c.

**Teal'c**: No hagas ningún movimiento o...

**Guardia 2**: ¡INTRUSOS!

El grito de alerta provoco la hecatombe. Cientos de guardias Luciferinos no tardaron en hacerse presentes y las fuerzas terrestres debieron de salir a hacerles frente. Mientras la batalla se desataba, Kendrel y Carter lograron liberar a los esclavos Tollan y resguardarlos lejos de la línea de fuego.

**O'Neill**: (mientras disparaba su metralleta) ¡Duro con ellos!

El cruento enfrentamiento parecía declinarse a favor del SG1. A pesar de su superioridad numérica, los hombres de Lucifer comenzaron a caer como moscas después de un intercambio de disparos. La Lanza de Teal'c y varias granadas Tok'ra traídas para la ocasión facilitaban mucho más las cosas.

Cuando las fuerzas hostiles parecía que iban a ser irremediablemente vencidas, un nuevo luchador entro en escena... Surgiendo de un rincón, un hombre provisto de una armadura rojiza extrajo un tridente del que salió vomitado un tremendo rayo eléctrico que dio fácilmente muerte a los soldados del Coronel.

Fue Teal'c el que reconoció a aquel guerrero misterioso recién llegado.

**Teal'c**: ¡Baal!

**Baal**: (apuntando con su tridente a unos sorprendidos SG1) Un movimiento y mueren aquí mismo.

**O'Neill**: ¿Quién es este engreído?

**Teal'c**: Es el Lugarteniente de Lucifer. No intentes nada, O'Neill, o morirás. Es muy poderoso.

**Baal**: Dices bien, Jaffa. Ninguno haga nada o me complacerá darle muerte. Que la hembra humana y el Tollan también se queden quietos.

Imposibilitados de hacer nada más, el SG1 debió de obedecer a Baal. Tomando control de la situación, el Lugarteniente llamo a un nuevo conjunto de guardias los que, sin perder el tiempo, recapturaron a todos los esclavos y desarmaron a los terrestres.

**Baal**: (sonriente) Lo han hecho muy bien, humanos. Sin embargo, no creíamos que iban a ser tan idiotas de caer en nuestra trampa.

**Jackson**: ¿Trampa?

**Baal**: ¡Vamos! ¿Acaso creían que si no queríamos apresarlos desde el principio, apenas pusieron un pie en el planeta, no lo hubiésemos hecho? Nuestro Señor, Lucifer, fue el que decidió dejarlos avanzar y que las cosas parecieran fáciles. Como siempre, Mi Amo tuvo razón... la estupidez humana fue su perdición.

**Carter**: (a O'Neill) ¡Yo sabia que era mala idea la de haber venido sin más refuerzos!

**Baal**: ¡Silencio! El Amo querrá verlos...

**Kendrel**: ¡Pagaras lo que nos hiciste, Goa'uld! ¡Tú y tu Señor!

Baal, harto, le dio un puñetazo en la cara al Tollan. Después, ordeno que les llevaran ante Lucifer, quién aguardaba en un salón cercano su llegada.

**Jackson**: (resignado) Fuimos unos idiotas. La vimos tan fácil...

**O'Neill**: Deja de lamentarte, Daniel. El _único_ responsable de todo este fiasco soy yo. Debí de haber escuchado a Carter en un principio.

SALON PRINCIPAL, DONDE SE ALOJA LUCIFER, AL RATO...

Sentado en su trono dorado y vistiendo una túnica negra, Lucifer contemplo a los recién llegados complacido. Tal y como él había previsto, los terrestres habían caído.

**Lucifer**: Bienvenidos, SG1. Los estaba esperando.

No disimulando su estupor, O'Neill y los demás contemplaron el singular aspecto del cuerpo que el temible Goa'uld había posesionado: un muchacho.

**O'Neill**: Increíble. ¿Este mocoso es Lucifer?

Enfadado por el comentario del militar, Lucifer levanto su mano. Una onda de choque energética salió expelida hacia él desde el Aparato de Mano Goa'uld, tirandolo al suelo.

Al ver lo ocurrido, Carter y Jackson corrieron a asistir a su compañero, logrando ponerlo de pie nuevamente.

**Jackson**: ¿Esta bien, Coronel?

**O'Neill**: Un poco dolorido pero sobreviviré. Gracias por tu preocupación.

**Lucifer**: (elevando la voz) ¡SILENCIO!

Todos en el salón enmudecieron, incluidos Baal y los guardias. Cuando Su Señor estaba irritado, era mejor callar.

Los ojos del cuerpo del muchacho poseído por el Goa'uld comenzaron a brillar.

**Lucifer**: Como mi Lugarteniente les ha dicho, solo han llegado hasta aquí gracias a que no se lo impedimos. He oído, de boca de otros Goa'ulds, todo lo referente a ustedes y se bien lo capaces que son. Sin embargo, ante mí se darán cuenta que su poder es inútil.

**Teal'c**: No te tememos, Lucifer. No intentes intimidarnos con tus amenazas.

El maléfico ser fijo su atención en el desafiante Jaffa. Al reconocerlo, una alegría desbordante le invadió.

**Lucifer**: Es bueno volverte a ver, Teal'c. Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez, ¿no?

**Teal'c**: Si.

**Jackson**: ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Acaso ya se conocían personalmente?

**Teal'c**: (explicando) Como te dije a ti Daniel Jackson y a los otros, Lucifer ansiaba tomar el poder absoluto sobre todos los Goa'uld. Se desato una guerra y en esa guerra, yo forme parte, del lado de Apophis. Fueron mis manos las que destruyeron el anterior cuerpo huésped de Lucifer, antes de que la Liga de los Lores lo expulsara a los confines del espacio conocido.

**Lucifer**: (riendo) ¡Muy buena memoria la tuya! Efectivamente su amiguito, ahora al parecer lejos del mando de Apophis, fue el responsable de que casi perdiera mi vida cuando mi antiguo huésped fue herido mortalmente. Jure que el día en el que regresara, me vengaría personalmente de ti y mira ahora. ¡La Providencia me ha traído a quién en el pasado, me humillo cruelmente!

**Carter**: ¿Qué va a hacer con nosotros?

**Lucifer**: Nada.

**Todo el SG1, Kendrel incluido**: ¿?

**Lucifer**: Son libres de marcharse. Todos, menos Teal'c... Tengo planes para él.

El Coronel estaba harto de todo aquello. A pesar de que le dolía el cuerpo y que se arriesgaba a que volviera a suceder, increpo al Goa'uld, decidido.

**O'Neill**: ¡Si nos vamos todos, será con Teal'c!

**Lucifer**: Teal'c viene conmigo.

A una orden de su Amo, los guardias golpearon al militar y a rastras, sacaron a todo el SG1 (con excepción del Jaffa, claro) del edificio. Desde afuera, sin poder hacer nada, el grupo vio como la enorme nave madre de Lucifer apareció en el cielo.

**Jackson**: ¡Lucifer se va!

**Carter**: ...Y se lleva a Teal'c con él. No entiendo. ¡Nos dejo libres! ¡Nos tenía entre sus manos y sin embargo, nos deja ir! ¿Por qué?

**Kendrel**: Esta convencido de que nada podemos hacer en su contra.

La nave Goa'uld se coloco en posición y un rayo de luz que salió del edificio transporto al maléfico soberano, a sus soldados y al pobre de Teal'c a su interior.

Después, partió, con rumbo desconocido...

CONTINUARA...


	2. Segunda Parte

"**LUCIFER"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

_**SEGUNDA PARTE**_

BASE CENTRAL DEL SGC, TRES SEMANAS DESPUES...

A pesar de que Jackson lo intentaba, no podía concentrarse en la lectura del apasionante libro sobre egiptología que tenia delante suyo. Los acontecimientos ocurridos hacia tres semanas atrás bastaban para distraerlo...

¡Tres semanas! Casi parecía que fue ayer mismo, cuando el SG1 fracaso rotundamente durante la misión en el destruido planeta Tollan.

...Y lo peor de todo, fue que Teal'c había desaparecido.

Lucifer se lo había llevado con rumbo desconocido. Ninguno pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

**Jackson**: (para si) Que tontos que fuimos. Prácticamente, se lo entregamos en bandeja de plata.

Después de que Lucifer se retirara, el SG1 regreso como pudo, por el Stargate, a la Tierra, momentos antes de que el General Hammond decidiera mandar a los refuerzos. La sola visión del grupo derrotado, sin Teal'c, causo gran malestar en el experimentado jefe militar, lamentablemente acostumbrado a las victorias por parte de sus chicos.

Y lo que era más negativo para él, es que no supo como tomarían sus superiores todo esto.

**Carter**: (tocando a la puerta de la habitación de Jackson) ¿Se puede?

**Jackson**: Adelante.

**Carter**: (esbozando una leve sonrisa) Hola Daniel. Veo que estas leyendo...

**Jackson**: Si, estoy intentado distraerme un poco. Como durante estas semanas no paso nada, uno tiene que hacer todo lo humanamente posible para paliar el aburrimiento.

**Carter**: Si, es cierto.

Nuevamente, el silencio fue el protagonista. Era duro todo lo que ocurría. La destrucción del planeta Tollan, el fracaso de la misión, la perdida de un gran amigo y compañero... Eran muchas cosas juntas.

**Jackson**: ¿Se sabe algo?

**Carter**: Negativo. Intentamos contactar con los Tok'ra para ver si ellos podían ayudarnos con alguna información, pero no dio resultados. Incluso, se intento localizar a los Asgard pero fue inútil.

**Jackson**: (asintiendo) En pocas palabras: todo es inútil.

**Carter**: Tampoco hay que bajar los brazos, Daniel. Teal'c es capaz y yo se que sabe cuidarse solo.

**Jackson**: Si, lo se. Pero no puedo alejar de mi cabeza la idea de que fuimos muy ingenuos.

**Carter**: Deberías calmarte un poco, ahora. Sobreponerte. Mira a Kendrel, por ejemplo. A pesar de que Tollan se convirtió en una ruina, logro afrontarlo y ahora, no deja de ayudar a los suyos en las misiones de rescate que se vienen haciendo desde semanas.

**Jackson**: Algo de esas misiones oí. ¿Es cierto que todos los soldados de Lucifer abandonaron el planeta después de que nosotros nos fuimos?

**Carter**: Si, es muy raro, pero así fue. Parece ser que perdió el interés por ese mundo y dio la orden a todos los suyos de abandonarlo. Para los Tollan sobrevivientes, es una bendición. Intentaran reconstruir lo perdido.

**Jackson**: Ojala lo logren.

El repentino sonido de la alarma principal dio por terminada la charla entre los dos.

Nuevamente, las escenas de operarios y soldados corriendo por los pasillos se repitió. Algo muy malo debía de estar a punto de suceder.

**O'Neill**: (apareciendo en la puerta de la habitación) ¿Qué hacen ahí ustedes dos? ¡Muévanse! ¿No oyeron la alarma?

**Jackson**: ¿Qué esta pasando, Coronel? ¿Por qué el apuro?

**O'Neill**: ¿No se enteraron?

**Carter**: ¿De qué?

**O'Neill**: ¡La nave de Lucifer esta en la orbita terrestre!

CENTRO DE VIGILANCIA SATELITAL DEL SGC, MINUTOS DESPUES...

Absortos en su trabajo, los operarios del Centro de Vigilancia Satelital comparaban los datos recién llegados por las computadoras bajo la atenta mirada de un preocupado General Hammond. En varios monitores de TV, se veía una imagen en blanco y negro de una impresionante nave espacial alienígena que, lentamente, flotaba sobre el planeta.

**General Hammond**: ¿Y bien?

**Operario 1**: Se ha detenido, señor. Al parecer, se esta sincronizando con nuestra orbita.

**General Hammond**: ¿Alguna señal de ataque?

**Operario 2**: Negativo, Sr. Todo pareciera indicar que solamente se limitaran a quedarse quietos.

**General Hammond**: (al SG1, quienes recién llegaban a la habitación) Hasta ahora, todo pareciera indicar que nada va a pasar, pero no me confió demasiado.

**O'Neill**: Están tramando algo, eso, seguro.

**Jackson**: Pero ¿qué?

INTERIOR DE LA NAVE NODRIZA DE LUCIFER, EN ESE MISMO INSTANTE...

Lucifer sonreía. Delante suyo, en un inmenso monitor de pantalla esférica, la imagen del pequeño planeta azul, hogar de los terrestres relucía como una perla virgen.

Pero no era el planeta lo que le importaba al Goa'uld... por lo menos, todavía.

**Lucifer**: (dirigiéndose a Baal) Trae a Teal'c.

Obedeciendo a su Amo, el Lugarteniente fue a buscar a la mazmorra de la nave al Jaffa. Casi arrastrándolo, lo trajo ante su presencia, todo dolorido y con la piel llena de cicatrices por los golpes, punciones y demás torturas inimaginables que el tirano alienígena había ordenado que sufriera.

**Lucifer**: Hemos llegado al mundo de tus amigos. La Tierra, creo que le llaman...

Teal'c nada contesto. Solamente, se limito a mirar al Goa'uld con todo el odio que podía sentir en esos momentos. Este valiente y osado acto, le costo recibir un puñetazo en pleno rostro por parte de Baal, atento a todos sus gestos.

**Lucifer**: (reprendiendo a Baal) ¡Idiota! ¡No lo lastimes más! ¡Si muere, no me servirá de nada!

**Teal'c**: ¿Para que me quieres con vida? Debiste de haberme matado ya.

**Lucifer**: ¿Y haber perdido mi pasaporte a la victoria? ¡Jamás!

**Teal'c**: Todavía no se como puedo yo serte útil a ti...

**Lucifer**: Ya veras. Todo a su tiempo...- se volvió hacia Baal- ¿Te comunicaste con la Liga de los Lores?

**Baal**: Si.

**Lucifer**: ¿Qué han contestado a mis demandas?

**Baal**: Apophis desconfía y dijo que vendría a verlo con sus propios ojos antes que tomar cualquier decisión; So'Kar respondió de igual forma; de Hathor no tenemos noticias y Cronos dijo que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que hiciéramos.

**Lucifer**: ¡Ese engreído! ¡Le haré tragar su osadía! ¡Exígele que venga si o si! ¡Nadie me niega y mucho menos un Goa'uld tan inservible como él!

**Teal'c**: (pensando) Esto se pone cada vez peor. ¿Qué estará planeando?

BASE DEL SGC, DOS HORAS DESPUES...

Sentados en la Sala de Reuniones, el SG1 y el General Hammond repasaban todos los últimos datos obtenidos de la nave estacionada en la orbita terrestre. Era imposible disimular las caras de preocupación de todos los presentes.

Solo una vez estuvieron de igual forma muy cerca del peligro que significaba una guerra Goa'uld a la puerta de casa, cuando Apophis ataco con sus naves.

Sin embargo, este nuevo enemigo era diferente. Demasiado poderoso...

**General Hammond**: El tiempo pasa y no se han movido.

**Carter**: Es mala señal.

**O'Neill**: Lucifer planea algo y creo que nosotros estamos cometiendo otro error al esperar.

**Jackson**: ¿Qué quiere decir?

**O'Neill**: Propongo atacar la nave madre Goa'uld, rescatar a Teal'c y acabar con la amenaza de una buen vez, de raíz.

**Carter**: Con todo el respeto que me merece, Coronel, pero no hace falta recordarle que seria suicida.

**General Hammond**: Estoy de acuerdo.

**O'Neill**: ¡No podemos quedarnos sin hacer algo! Es seguro que lo que esos Goa'ulds estén tramando no va a ser para nada agradable. Tenemos que tomar el toro por las astas y reparar el error de la fallida misión de Tollan.

**General Hammond**: Coronel, es verdad lo que dice, pero no puedo arriesgar la vida de mis hombres en un plan poco seguro. Si ese Lucifer pudo destruir Tollan con una facilidad tremenda, ¿no cree que sabrá como evitar cualquier ataque de nuestra parte?

**O'Neill**: No me pida que me quede de brazos cruzados, Sr.

**General Hammond**: No es eso, pero debemos ser cautelosos, no podemos...

La súbita entrada en la sala de un operario del Centro de Vigilancia Satelital interrumpió la conversación. Evidentemente espantado, tenia una nueva información que comunicar al SG1.

**Operario**: (tragando aire y saliva) P-Perdón por molestar Señor, pero tenemos ultimas noticias sobre la nave Goa'uld detenida.

**General Hammond**: Adelante.

**Operario**: Se le han unido cuatro más.

Un sudor frío recorrió las espaldas de todos los presentes. ¡Cuatro naves Goa'uld! Solo significaba una cosa: **PROBLEMAS**.

**O'Neill**: (al resto) ¿Todavía creen que no debemos hacer algo?

ORBITA TERRESTRE, CENTRO DE REUNION DE LA NAVE DE LUCIFER Y DE LA DE LOS 4 REPRESENTANTES DE LA LIGA DE LOS LORES, EN ESOS MOMENTOS...

**Lucifer**: (hablándole a los otros Goa'ulds mediante un monitor) Me alegra que la Liga halla decidido concederme su atención...

**So'Kar**: Exijo saber que motiva el atrevimiento de tu reaparición y de tu desafío a nosotros.

**Apophis**: ¡Yo también quiero saber de que se trata esto!- dijo, muy enojado.

**Cronos**: Lucifer, tu atrevimiento al desafiar a la Liga es un absurdo sin sentido. No hace falta recordarte lo que paso la primera vez que lo hiciste...

**Lucifer**: Recuerdo bien lo que aconteció aquella vez, pero esto será diferente. Se los aseguro.

**Heru'Ur**: Habla de una vez, entonces. ¿Por qué hemos sido citados aquí?

Con un gesto de su mano, Lucifer ordeno a Baal que arrastrará al amarrado Teal'c a la vista del monitor donde se arrinconaban las imágenes de los otros Lores. Al ver al Jaffa, sus rostros demostraron emociones y sentimientos diversos, que no tardaron en dar a conocer.

**Apophis**: ¡Ese traidor! ¿Cómo es posible que _**tú**_ lo hallas capturado?

**So'Kar**: Es increíble.

**Cronos**: ¡Si es un engaño...!

**Lucifer**: ¡No es **ningún** engaño! ¡Teal'c, el Jaffa renegado, es mi prisionero! Supongo que sabrán de todo lo acontecido con mi conquista del planeta Tollan...

**Heru'Ur**: Lo único que sabemos de eso, es que abandonaste el planeta una vez que lo hiciste tuyo. ¿Por qué?

**Lucifer**: Tollan no significa nada para mí. Solo apenas un "campo de practica" para afinar mis armas. Sin embargo, quiso el Azar que en él, me reencontrara con el individuo que tan asquerosamente me humillo al dañar a mi anterior cuerpo huésped.

**So'Kar**: Todo eso lo sabemos. ¿Qué es lo que **realmente** quieres, Lucifer?

**Lucifer**: Que la Liga de los Lores se rinda ante mí y que me reconozca como su Supremo Señor.

Lo siguiente ni el mismo Lucifer se lo esperaba. ¡Tanto Apophis, como Cronos y Heru'Ur, se echaron a reír! Solo So'Kar se mantuvo serio y silencioso...

**Lucifer**: (fuera de si) ¡¿Cómo se atreven a reírse de mí? ¡Esta es una humillación que no voy a tolerar!

**Teal'c**: (complacido) Los Lores no te respetan, Lucifer. Eres un payaso para ellos, puesto que no te temen.

Masticando rabia, el Goa'uld extendió su mano y activo el ya conocido Artefacto. Una onda de energía envolvió al antiguo favorito de Apophis y lo hizo retorcer de dolor.

**Lucifer**: (dejando de torturar a Teal'c) ¡A ver si cierras tu blasfema boca, maldito!

**Apophis**: Si ni siquiera ese renegado te respeta, ¿te atreves a exigir que nosotros si? ¡Iluso!

**Lucifer**: ¡Les demostrare que su negación hacia mí es un absurdo!

**So'Kar**: ¿Cómo?

**Lucifer**: Ahora verán...

BASE DEL SGC, EN LA TIERRA...

**Operario 1**: ¡La nave Goa'uld se esta moviendo!

El grito de alerta del operario del Centro de Vigilancia hizo que el SG1 y Hammond corrieran a reunirse delante de las computadoras, poniéndose en guardia. De ahora en más, cualquier cosa podría ocurrir.

**Operario 2**: (a Hammond) ¡Señor, la nave arrojo alguna especie de sonda hacia el planeta!

**General Hammond**: ¿Una sonda?

**Operario 3**: (gritando) ¡Tenemos una imagen del satélite! Creo que será mejor que mire esto, General.

Enfocando con la cámara de un satélite a su disposición, el SG1 pudo ver como la misteriosa sonda de forma cilíndrica enviada desde la nave Goa'uld, flotaba lentamente, hasta tomar posición en la parte más alta de la atmósfera.

Una vez bien ubicada, no tardo en activarse, vomitando una poderosa ráfaga de energía cuyos efectos sobre nuestro mundo no se hicieron esperar, provocando terribles fenómenos de alteración climática y electromagnética.

**Operario 1**: ¡Tengo reportes satelitales de diferentas partes del globo, Señor! ¡Parece ser que una serie de maremotos, movimientos de tierra y ciclones se están desatando en masa por diferentes partes del mundo!

**O'Neill**: Ya esta. Han comenzado a atacar. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que sea tarde!

El General lo considero. Tal y como estaban las cosas, nada más podía hacer.

**General Hammond**: De acuerdo.

**O'Neill**: ¡Bien! ¡Entonces, señores, dejemos de perder el tiempo! ¡Vamos a organizar el asalto!

**Carter**: (a Jackson) Espero que todo esto no termine en fracaso.

NAVE DE LUCIFER, DESPUES DE INICIADO EL ATAQUE...

La Liga de los Lores contemplaba impávida los resultados de la devastadora arma que Lucifer poseía. Delante de sus ojos, desfilaban imágenes de ciudades devastadas por terremotos y ciclones que destruían a diestra y siniestra todo lo que se hallaba a su paso. Complacido, el terrible Goa'uld se volvió a dirigir a sus interlocutores...

**Lucifer**: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienen que decir de mi arma de destrucción masiva?

**Apophis**: ¡Que no me sorprende!

**Cronos**: ¡Cualquiera de nosotros puede alterar el clima de un simple planeta como ese y torcerlo a voluntad! ¡Esa no es una demostración de poder suficiente como para que nos rindamos ante ti!

**Lucifer**: ¡Necios! ¡Mi arma hace mucho más que alterar el clima y las condiciones naturales de la Tierra! ¡En solo unas pocas horas, todo lo que han visto será peor, y en unos segundos más, la corteza planetaria misma se desquebrajara y estallara, convirtiendo a este rincón del Universo en un montón de polvo estelar!

**Heru'Ur**: Aun así, no nos rendiremos ante ti. No insistas más.

**Lucifer**: ¡Se rendirán ante mi al comprender que si quiero, a ustedes puedo barrerlos de igual manera que haré con la Tierra!

Las cosas empeoraban. La Tierra estaba a punto de ser destruida y los dioses peleaban, mientras tanto, por el destino del mando universal.

¿Podrá el SG1 detener el Apocalipsis pronto a desatarse?

CONTINUARA...


	3. Tercera Parte

"**LUCIFER"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

_**TERCERA PARTE**_

La situación se había ido de control para todos. La sonda enviada por Lucifer dejo sentir sus efectos sobre el planeta al poco de ser activada. Las ciudades eran destruidas por los maremotos desatados... Volcanes hasta el día de hoy inactivos despertaron, arrasando bosques y poblados enteros... Miedo y desesperación, pánico, era lo que invadía a todos los habitantes de la Tierra.

Era en ese marco de emergencia, que el SG1 debía de viajar al espacio y detener a los Goa'uld, en una batalla que podría ser la ultima.

**O'Neill**: (mientras el SG1 caminaba hasta una pista de aterrizaje) Bien, este será el plan: abordamos la nave de Lucifer, rescatamos a Teal'c, destruimos el lugar y acabamos con esta historia.

**Jackson**: Se olvida mencionar, Coronel, lo difícil que será todo eso.

**O'Neill**: Será difícil, no imposible.

Finalmente, el SG1 llego ante el vehículo que les llevaría hasta el espacio exterior: una aeronave Goa'uld. En una de sus anteriores misiones, el equipo había logrado capturarla y sacársela a la Liga de los Lores. Ahora, remodificaciones meditante, serviría para el noble propósito de llevar a las fuerzas terrestres a una pelea sin igual.

**Kendrel**: (saliendo por la compuerta de la nave) ¿Listos para el viaje?

**Carter**: ¿Kendrel? ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Kendrel**: Iré con ustedes en la misión. El General Hammond me autorizó, además, le ha sido incorporada tecnología Tollan a este vehículo y soy el único que puede ayudarlos a manejarla.

**O'Neill**: Perdón por insistir en lo mismo, ¿pero no era que los Tollan no compartían sus conocimientos con nadie?

**Kendrel**: Eso cambio cuando nosotros también fuimos victimas de los Goa'uld.

Con el equipo conformado, el SG1 dejo de perder el tiempo y abordo la aeronave. No tardaron en elevarse y prontamente partir a su destino.

ORBITA TERRESTRE, SEGUNDOS DESPUES...

A través de los vidrios reforzados de la cabina del vehículo espacial, la Tierra podía verse con toda su majestuosidad. Desde aquella altura, parecía que nada malo le sucedía, sin embargo en aquellos momentos, allá abajo, el clima y la naturaleza enloquecidos estaban siendo los responsables de miles de muertes.

**Kendrel**: (al mando de los controles) Atención todos. Estamos llegando a destino... Activare el sistema de ocultamiento.

Presionando un botón, un escudo de invisibilidad envolvió a la nave. Este escudo evitaría que fueran detectados una vez que se acercaran demasiado a los Goa'uld.

Con las mejoras Tollan de esta tecnología, ni siquiera los radares que Lucifer poseía podía rastrearlos. Era como si no existieran, ante los ojos del enemigo.

Aprovechando todo esto, el Coronel hizo un repaso de su plan y de los armamentos que el SG1 utilizaría en la nueva misión de rescate...

**O'Neill**: Como vamos a, literalmente, meternos "dentro de la boca del lobo", tenemos que estar bien preparados para enfrentarlo. ¿Cada uno tiene su arma lista?

**Carter**: Traje conmigo el Aparato de Mano que los Tok'ra nos dieron- dijo, exhibiéndolo- Será muy útil y ya se como manejarlo.

**Jackson**: Por mi parte, conseguí una replica de la Lanza de Teal'c.

**O'Neill**: Bien. Si a eso le sumamos algunas granadas Tok'ra y los dispositivos de invisibilidad Asgaard que cada uno llevara ni bien pisemos el interior de la nave madre, creo que no nos falta nada.

**Kendrel**: Yo también tengo un aporte de la tecnología Tollan- intervino, mostrándoles unos aparatos pequeños y rectangulares- Escudos protectores portátiles... Servirán para que los rayos de sus Lanzas no puedan herirlos.

**O'Neill**: Bien. Empecemos.

Pilotando muy lentamente el vehículo espacial, Kendrel lo acoplo sigilosamente con la nave madre Goa'uld. Hasta ahora, todo iba bien.

**O'Neill**: Kendrel, mejor te quedas aquí, al mando de la nave. Cuando todo esto termine, vamos a tener que salir de aquí lo más rápido que se pueda.

Antes de penetrar por una escotilla en la nave Goa'uld, O'Neill tomo una valija de metal. Al verla, Jackson sintió curiosidad por saber que contendría en su interior.

**Jackson**: ¿Qué lleva ahí dentro, Coronel?

**O'Neill**: (sonriendo) Un regalito para Lucifer.

SALA DE MANDO DE LA NAVE GOA'ULD, DONDE SE ENCUENTRA LUCIFER...

**Lucifer**: Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que este pequeño planeta quede reducido a cenizas, una vez que mi arma de devastación aplique su máximo poder.

**So'Kar**: ¿Y luego? ¿Qué ocurriría si no deseamos obedecerte?

**Lucifer**: Sencillamente, la aplicare sobre todos los mundos y lugares conquistados por sus fuerzas. No dejare en pie a ninguno de sus imperios hasta que no claudiquen a mi favor.

**Cronos**: ¿Serias capaz de hacer eso?

Lucifer no contesto. La Liga de los Lores también guardo silencio. Meditaban, decidían...

Fue Heru'Ur el que rompió la tranquilidad, iniciando un inesperado ataque desde su nave a la de Lucifer. Previniendo semejante acción, el terrible Ser elevo un escudo de fuerza alrededor de la misma, salvándola.

Tal acción impensadamente hostil mereció una replica igual. Enfocando sus propias armas (cañones de partículas) Lucifer hizo estallar en cientos de pedazos a Heru'Ur y a los suyos.

**Lucifer**: (a los Lores que quedaban) ¿Alguno más quiere unirse a la lista de decesos con Heru'Ur?

Mientras todo eso ocurría, el SG1 se infiltraba por los pasillos de la nave totalmente invisibles a los ojos de los guardias, gracias a los dispositivos Asgaard.

Todo iba bien. Lo primero que hicieron, fue localizar el Centro de Poder principal, cuyas energías almacenadas, la alimentaban. Una vez localizado, muy sigilosamente, el Coronel saco de su valija de metal un nuevo aparato, de forma esferoidal, en el cual pareció programar algo antes de dejarlo allí.

**Jackson**: ¿Qué es eso?

**O'Neill**: Una bomba Asgard. Una vez que detona, es cien mil veces más poderosa que las bombas que cayeron sobre Hiroshima y Nagasaki.

**Carter**: ¿Cuánto tenemos hasta que explote?

**O'Neill**: Algunos minutos. Así que hay que localizar a Teal'c como sea...

El SG1 iba a proseguir con su marcha, cuando por accidente, Carter tropezó y cayo al suelo. Al ocurrir esto, su dispositivo de invisibilidad se daño y de más esta decir que los guardias cercanos que la vieron dieron el grito de alarma.

**O'Neill**: ¡Maldición! ¡Bueno, se acabo el sigilo!- dijo, desactivando su dispositivo y abriendo fuego con una ametralladora.

La batalla dio inicio. Jackson también se hizo visible y activo la Lanza que llevaba entre sus manos, abatiendo a varios soldados. Con la ayuda del Aparato de Mano Goa'uld, Carter pudo abrir el paso del SG1 barriendo a todo el que se le cruzaba por delante.

La alerta general pronto llego a todos los rincones de la nave. Incluso, al mismo Lucifer.

**Lucifer**: ¿¡Como es posible que el SG1 este aquí!- vocifero.

**Baal**: N-No lo sabemos, Señor. De alguna manera, violaron nuestras defensas.

**Lucifer**: ¡Ya mismo los quiero muertos! ¡Estoy demasiado cerca de la victoria como para que esos humanos insolentes lo arruinen todo!

**Apophis**: No sabes como lo lamento por ti, Lucifer. El SG1, un grupo de simples humanos, te van a derrotar- se burlo.

**Cronos**: ¿Y así esperas que nosotros te erijamos nuestro jefe Supremo?

**Lucifer**: ¡Cierren la boca! ¡Les demostrare mi superioridad! ¡Yo lograre lo que ustedes no pudieron hacer! ¡Destruiré al SG1!

...Y EN LA TIERRA, EN LA BASE DEL SGC...

**General Hammond**: (hablando con el Presidente de los Estados Unidos por teléfono) Si, señor Presidente... se que la situación esta fuera de control, pero mis chicos están ahí arriba, listos para terminar con esto... No, señor... ¡Necesito más tiempo! ¡Considere lo negativo de un ataque con mísiles nucleares! Si... le informare del progreso de la misión... saludos a su esposa.

Cortando la comunicación, el General suspiro profundamente. Fue en ese preciso instante, cuando un feroz movimiento de tierra sacudió a toda la base. Era mala señal.

Desde que el SG1 había partido, habían ocurrido dos pequeños terremotos. Las noticias eran como para preocuparse... El resto del planeta cada vez la estaba pasando mal.

Nieve en África; ciclones destrozando Europa; volcanes en erupción en las islas del pacifico; en resumen, **todo mal**.

Si O'Neill y los demás no se apuraban, la Tierra podría desaparecer. Pero antes, el Presidente estadounidense planeaba atacar a los Goa'uld con bombas atómicas.

Todo era cuestión de tiempo.

DE VUELTA A LA BATALLA EN LA NAVE MADRE GOAUL...

Los Escudos de protección Tollan eran una maravilla. Cada vez que un guardia luciferino atinaba a herir a un miembro de las fuerzas terrestres, el rayo de energía de su arma chocaba con el invisible campo de fuerza, dejando sin rasguños a su portador.

**O'Neill**: (Gritando) ¡No tenemos tiempo para seguir luchando! ¡Hallemos a Teal'c y acabemos con esto!

Con dos granadas Tok'ra, el Coronel derrumbo un par de columnas de metal, cerrando el paso de los soldados de Lucifer que los perseguían. Una vez despejado el terreno, mediante un transmisor subespacial, se comunico con Kendrel quien todavía permanecía esperando al mando de la aeronave.

**O'Neill**: Necesitamos tu ayuda. Tienes que hacer un rastreo de la nave madre y decirnos donde se halla Teal'c.

**Kendrel**: Afirmativo. Empiezo el rastreo...- tecleando un par de ordenes en un computador, el Tollan localizo inmediatamente el Jaffa y así se lo hizo saber a sus compañeros- Teal'c se encuentra en la mazmorra de Lucifer. Esta a dos secciones debajo de donde están ustedes.

Con las indicaciones dadas, los terrestres se abrieron paso hasta la sección de prisioneros mediante un ducto de ventilación. Una vez dentro de la mazmorra, localizaron la celda donde estaba alojado.

**Jackson**: ¡Aquí esta!

El Jaffa se hallaba encerrado en una habitación protegida por un campo luminoso. Cualquiera que tocase dicho campo, perdería toda la integridad de sus átomos.

**Teal'c**: Me alegro de verlos.

**O'Neill**: Y nosotros a ti- volviendo a hablar por el transmisor subespacial- Kendrel, necesitamos ayuda otra vez. Teal'c esta dentro de una celda protegida por una especie de campo desintegrador. ¿Puedes hacer algo desde ahí para desconectarlo y que quede libre?

**Kendrel**: Puedo intentar interrumpir el flujo de partículas que lo alimentan, pero no se si resultara.

**O'Neill**: Hazlo.

El campo luminoso perdió fuerza por un instante. Aprovechando esto, Teal'c fue sacado fuera de la celda y asistido por sus amigos del SG1.

Lejos de poder festejar este triunfo, hubo un momento de sorpresa mayúsculo cuando el pérfido Baal apareció, acompañado de un sequito de guardias, rodeándolos e imposibilitándoles el escape.

**Baal**: (con su tridente eléctrico en la mano) ¡Están rodeados! ¡Ríndanse!

Todo parecía perdido... O no.

Sorprendiendo a todos al sacar fuerzas cuando parecía que no le quedaban más, Teal'c embistió al Lugarteniente de Lucifer y lo arrojo sobre el campo desintegrador de una celda cercana. Una terrible explosión se produjo y el Goa'uld quedo reducido a cenizas.

Aprovechando la confusión de los soldados, Carter activo nuevamente el Artefacto de Mano y con una onda de choque, los disperso a todos como si fueran pinos de bowling.

**O'Neill**: ¡Bien hecho, Mayor!

Carter se sonrojo. Pero no había tiempo para eso... la bomba Asgard explotaría en segundos.

AERONAVE DEL SG1, EN ESE PRECISO INSTANTE...

**Kendrel**: (hablando a la Tierra mediante un intercomunicador) Todo parece marchar bien, General. El Coronel ya coloco el explosivo y solo resta que el SG1 salga de allí.

**General Hammond**: (con voz grave) Esperemos que todo resulte. Aquí abajo, todo esta empezando a empeorar... tuvimos más movimientos de tierra y francamente hablando, temo que toda la base quede enterrada. Me llegan reportes a cada minuto de desastres naturales cada vez más violentos y tengo al Presidente pisándome los talones con la posibilidad de atacar a Lucifer con mísiles nucleares.

**Kendrel**: ¡Eso seria muy negativo para todos!

**General Hammond**: Lo se. Pero si la misión fracasa...

**Kendrel**: Roguemos que no.

...Y EN LA SALA DE MANDO DE LUCIFER...

Inquieto, Lucifer se paseaba de un lado a otro, con los brazos cruzados.

Hacia rato que no tenia noticias de su Lugarteniente, al que había mandado tras los terrestres.

**Apophis**: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso ya te has dado cuenta de que eres un completo idiota?

**Lucifer**: Tus insultos no me importan. De un momento a otro, mis hombres regresaran con la noticia de la muerte de aquellos a los que _ustedes _no pudieron derrotar. Así terminaran de convencerse de mi superioridad de una buena vez.

**Cronos**: De lo _único_ que nos vamos a convencer es de lo inepto que eres. ¿Ya te has fijado quienes están en estos momentos alejándose de tu nave?

**Lucifer**: ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Cronos**: Fíjate por tu visor.

Curioso, el Goa'uld obedeció. La visión de la nave del SG1 volviéndose instantáneamente visible y huyendo a toda velocidad de la suya lo lleno de pasmo.

Al ocurrir esto, las risas ahogadas de los otros Lores resonaron por toda la sala, provocando ecos. Antes de cortar definitivamente la comunicación, cada uno le dedico unas ultimas palabras de "despedida" al burlado alienígena...

**Apophis**: Lamento mucho que hallas fracasado, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? A veces, en esta vida uno solamente nace para perder siempre.

**So'Kar**: Es una lastima que hallas sido muy ingenuo, Lucifer.

**Cronos**: ¡Deberías haberlos destruido cuando tuviste la oportunidad, en Tollan!

El monitor se apago. Los demás Lores comenzaron la lenta retirada de sus naves madre de regreso a los Sistemas Estelares conquistados. Lucifer se quedo solo.

Tenían razón. _Había sido demasiado ingenuo_.

Dejándose llevar por su soberbia, pensó que aquellos simples terrestres nada podrían contra él y por eso, los había dejado partir. Creyó que solamente con Teal'c, la Liga de los Lores se llenaría de espanto, al ver que había logrado lo que ellos no, al tomar como prisionero al Jaffa renegado que tantas veces los burlara.

Se equivoco.

Ahora, aquellos humanos lo habían burlado en sus propias narices y lo habían puesto en total ridículo ante los demás Goa'uld. Jamás claudicarían ante él, ni por más poderosas que fueran sus armas.

Burlado por unos humanos.

**Lucifer**: (con los ojos brillando de rabia) ¡Si piensan que saldrán con vida, se equivocan! ¡No solo destruiré su mundo, sino que ellos morirán por mi mano de una buena vez!

Resuelto, se encamino hacia los controles principales de su nave. Tomando el timón, comenzó a perseguir al SG1.

EN LA NAVE DEL SG1...

Gracias a los cielos, las cosas habían salido bien para O'Neill y sus compañeros. Habiendo abordado nuevamente el vehículo espacial, reemprendieron la retirada a toda velocidad desactivando su escudo de invisibilidad. La bomba Asgaard haría el resto y si todo salía como correctamente se había planeado, una vez que la nave Goa'uld dejara de existir, la sonda / arma de Lucifer quedaría inutilizada y sus efectos, revertidos.

Si todo iba bien, claro.

**Carter**: (mirando por una ventana) ¡Nos esta siguiendo!

**Jackson**: ¿Qué?

**Carter**: ¡Lucifer nos esta siguiendo!

**Kendrel**: (confirmándolo) La Mayor tiene razón. La nave madre nos esta persiguiendo.

La batalla espacial dio inicio. Abriendo fuego con sus cañones de partículas, el Goa'uld intento atinar a la pequeña aeronave del SG1.

Intentando evadir el ataque, Kendrel realizo una maniobra de huida arriesgada pero todo fue inútil. Uno de los rayos dio de lleno en uno de los motores principales.

**Kendrel**: ¡Tenemos problemas!

**O'Neill**: ¡Genial! ¡Lo que faltaba!

PLANETA TIERRA, DONDE LAS COSAS EMPEORABAN...

El arma de Lucifer aumento su poder, tal y como el Goa'uld había predicho. Esto provoco una subida en la violencia de la alteración climática y geológica.

Nuevos volcanes emergían, en lugares impensados como Brasil, Argentina, Australia... Violentos huracanes azotaban ciudades grandes e importantes... Lluvia e inundaciones destruían campos de sembrado, condenando a la humanidad a padecer el hambre si la situación no se revertía.

Solo un milagro podría detener el Apocalipsis.

NUEVAMENTE, LA BATALLA ESPACIAL EN LA ORBITA TERRESTRE...

Con la aeronave severamente dañada, el SG1 estaba prácticamente a merced de Lucifer. Al no tener armas a bordo, les era imposible defenderse.

**O'Neill**: ¡Esto no me gusta! ¿No podemos hacer nada?

**Kendrel**: Negativo, Coronel. Solo tenemos a nuestra disposición un motor. ¡No podemos aumentar la velocidad con él!

**Carter**: Entonces esta todo perdido.

Lentamente, la nave madre comenzó a acercarse. Desde la Sala de Mando, Lucifer reía al ver inminente la victoria. Ya tenia fijado en su rango de tiro a la pequeña aeronave y con solo apretar un botón, la reduciría a polvo.

A pesar de lo que los otros Lores creyeran, ganaría. Destruiría a los terrestres y su arma de devastación haría el resto con el planeta. Después, reagruparía a sus fuerzas y las utilizaría en contra de los demás Goa'uld, hasta que estos vieran lo inútil de su negación de no querer aceptarlo como Supremo Señor.

**Lucifer**: Adiós, SG1. Ya nunca jamás volverán a molestarme...

Antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar de hablar, la bomba Asgard detono, provocando una terrible explosión.

¡En solo unos pocos segundos, la nave madre quedo convertida en una bola de fuego!

Desde su privilegiada posición, el SG1 vio el tremendo final del poderoso Goa'uld y de sus fuerzas...

**Jackson**: ¡La bomba exploto! ¡Funciono!

**O'Neill**: Es el fin de Lucifer.

**Kendrel**: ¡Atentos todos! ¡La onda de choque de la destrucción se acerca a nosotros! ¡Sujétense de cualquier cosa!

Las palabras del Tollan fueron la única advertencia. Por su cercanía con la destruida nave madre, el pequeño vehículo espacial de las fuerzas terrestres se vio empujado hacia el planeta Tierra a una velocidad increíble.

Todos en su interior se sacudían como si estuviesen dentro de una licuadora y aunque parecía que no lo iban a lograr, Kendrel asió el mando y logro frenar el impulso que de otra manera, les hubiera precipitado a una muerte segura.

**Kendrel**: (suspirando) ¿Están todos bien?

**Teal'c**: Así parece.

**Jackson**: ¿La sacamos barata, eh? Si hubiésemos estado más cerca...

**O'Neill**: Ni lo menciones, Daniel.

**General Hammond**: (a través del intercomunicador subespacial) ¡Felicitaciones, SG1! ¡Lo han logrado!

**O'Neill**: ¡Señor! ¡Es un gusto oír su voz! ¿Cómo anda todo por allá abajo?

**General Hammond**: Tengo el agrado de avisarles que la pesadilla se termino. Tal y como especulábamos, al destruirse la nave madre, la sonda se desactivo y sus efectos sobre nuestro planeta se revirtieron. Aun así, las perdidas han sido severas... tendremos mucho trabajo por aquí, para reconstruir lo que Lucifer arruino.

**O'Neill**: A pesar de todo, me alegro de que terminara, señor.

**General Hammond**: Yo también. Cambio y fuera... Los estaremos esperando ni bien pisen el planeta.

El SG1 por fin pudo tomar aire, aliviados. Como Hammond había dicho, la pesadilla se termino.

De la nave de Lucifer, solo escombros flotantes en el espacio quedaban. Ya nunca más volvería a amenazar a ningún mundo habitado y eso era, lo que en el fondo, les alegraba.

**Jackson**: (a todo el grupo) Yo no se ustedes, pero pienso pedirle al General un par de semanas de vacaciones después de esto.

**Carter**: Es una magnifica idea. Yo también me adhiero a ella. ¿Coronel?

**O'Neill**: No tengo objeciones.

**Jackson**: Podríamos ir a algún planeta que hayamos visitado en el pasado. Lejos de los Goa'uld, claro...

Teal'c sorprendió a todos riéndose a carcajadas.

**Carter**: Esto si que es una novedad. ¿Teal'c riéndose?

**O'Neill**: ¿Qué te ocurre?

**Teal'c**: Nada. Es solo que me alegro de volver a estar con ustedes.

Todo el grupo rió. La pista de aterrizaje ya estaba a su alcance.

La misión se había terminado.

**FIN**


End file.
